1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting for the fluorescent lamp for indoor lighting purpose; in order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a signal lamp, in which how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the LEDs becomes a challenge.
Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a cylindrical enclosure functioning as a heat sink and a plurality of LEDs mounted on an outer wall of the enclosure. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of lines along a height direction of the enclosure and around the enclosure. The enclosure defines a central through hole oriented along the height direction thereof. When the LEDs are activated to lighten, heat generated by the LEDs is dispersed to ambient air via the enclosure by natural air convection.
However, in order to achieve a compact design and facilitate a convenient transportation and handling of the LED lamp, the LED lamp is made having a small size, whereby the enclosure also has a small size, which leads to a limited heat dissipating area of the enclosure. The limited heat dissipating area makes the enclosure have a lower heat dissipating capability and may cause the LEDs to overheat, whereby the LEDs will operate unstably or even fail.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.